prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Scared to Death
Scared to Death is the fifth episode in Season 1 of Ravenswood. '' This episode marks the mid-season finale. Ravenswood returned on January 7, 2014 right after the winter premiere of "Pretty Little Liars". Synopsis “Mom, is this heaven?” Miranda asks as she wakes up in a comfy old house in the opening scene. “It’s where you’re supposed to be,” her mom says. To us, it does seem like heaven: the promise of chocolate chip pancakes by her dad, a closet full of clothes, and the feeling of normalcy–Miranda is home! But when a creepy little girl pops out of the closet, we start second-guessing ourselves. She’s introduced as Max, a girl Miranda’s parents found playing in the yard one day. Her mom tells her she doesn’t speak…Not creepy at all, right?! There’s something off about this girl, and Caleb sees it all in a dream! He gets the feeling like Max wants to hurt Miranda. The next day, Caleb tells the rest of the group about this feeling as they go through the box of things they found in the basement during the last episode. They come across a letter from original Caleb to original Miranda–from the writing, could these two may have had a thing together? The letter is unfinished, but it does have us thinking it’s possible. There are also a bunch of old pictures in there, including one that is of the same room that was in Caleb’s dream about Miranda’s house. Later on, Remy is checking her email at the Gazette and gets an alert about an obituary. Our fear is confirmed…Henry is dead. Cut to Caleb and Raymond Colllins at the morgue, looking at the body. Henry’s expression is terrified. “He was scared to death,” Collins says. Back at Caleb’s, Mrs. Grunwald comes in and brings him lunch. She spots the picture of the old bedroom and says she doesn’t recognize it, but then says, “You’re looking for Miranda, aren’t you?” She tells Caleb she probably still has the address of Miranda’s parents’ house and will give it to him. Back at the morgue, Mrs. Grunwald tells Raymond that Caleb is looking for Miranda and “You need to do it tonight.” Olivia’s boyfriend Dillon comes over to visit her, and she apologizes for not being around as much since the accident. He spots the box of pictures and gets a little jealous when he finds out that it’s Caleb’s. But he starts looking through it and says, “Maybe I can help,” immediately figuring out that one of the maps in the box is a blueprint. Then, the moment we’ve all been waiting for: Caleb and Hanna’s phone call. Caleb: “Hey” Hanna: “How can you be close but so far away?” Caleb: “What do you mean?” Hanna: “Well, I mean, we talk but you don’t really say anything.” Caleb: “Um, there’s not much to say. Miranda’s uncle is a jerk. I’m trying to get her out of Ravenswood.” Hanna: “You’re bringing her home with you?” Caleb: “I don’t think so.” Hanna: “Well, I can’t say I’m happy about it. I mean she’s nice and everything, but…” Caleb: “Hanna. I love you.” Hanna: “Now you don’t seem so far away.” Swoon! Hanna says she made a reservation for dinner in Ravenswood and is going to come to see him. He tells her he’d rather go to Rosewood instead. We can’t wait for the reunion! That night while Caleb is sleeping, he is able to talk to Miranda and tell her that she’s dreaming. He also tries to tell her that the little girl is someone/something she should be afraid of, but Miranda refuses to believe him and invites Max to spend the night with her in her room. Miranda goes to sleep and Caleb sees Max look under the bed–something scary is under there! Meanwhile, Remy wakes up from one of her sleepwalking spells–her hand is bloody and she’s in a strange building. She calls the gang to come to her, and says when she woke up, she felt like she was in the right place, like someone had lead her there. They discover they are in the basement at the old Savings & Loan. Luke sees another room with no doorway, so they break through the bricks and see two dead people sitting there! Simultaneously, Raymond Collins is out in the graveyard with Mrs. Grunwald. “You have to hurry,” she says to him. He reaches into a coffin and cuts something from the dead person–most likely a piece of hair. But back at the Savings & Loan, Caleb figures out that the wall was built from the inside–these two people must have done that themselves. It looks as though they came there to die. While digging around, they spot some old pictures, a matching wedding band from the one in Henry’s box, and some wedding vows from Miranda to Caleb. Turns out, they were married by a ship captain, but they died from a boating accident with three of their friends… that means, they died on their wedding day. Luke finds a letter from these two dead people, Thomas and Esther, and it turns out they thought if they sacrificed themselves, they could bring Caleb and Miranda back. What if it worked and that’s why C and M are there right now? Caleb doesn’t believe any of this–he can’t imagine being the chosen one. Among the pictures in there with Thomas and Esther is one of Miranda in front of her old house. Remy and Olivia recognize it, so the four of them pack up and head over there. The house is totally abandoned, except for two bright red coats in the living room, and a clock–which has to be wound to work–ticks. That means someone keeps coming back there. Max shows up as they are yelling for Miranda. “She didn’t bring you here,” she says. “I did.” Her voice then turns into that demon sound we’ve been hearing all season. They find Miranda in her bedroom and try to tell her things aren’t as they seem. She doesn’t believe them. The others start leaving out the door from the closet that Caleb saw in his dream. Miranda’s mom enters the room and tells her she has to come with her. “If we don’t leave now, we can never be together again,” she says. Miranda looks to her mom and reminisces about that time she taught her how to ride a bike. Her mom says she remembers that, and Miranda calls her out on it, saying her parents died before they taught her how to ride a bike. She and Caleb head out the door, but before Caleb could jump, he falls to the ground suddenly. Did he die?? Thankfully, no. Everyone is at the hospital with Caleb–including Dillon who goes out to get coffee and sees Max walking down the hall, so he follows her. “After all we did to get them in that house,” he says to her. “How did this happen?” She responds, “Their connection was stronger than I thought.” “He’s going to be very unhappy,” Dillion says. Cast Main Cast * Tyler Blackburn as Caleb Rivers/Caleb Rivers (ancestor) * Nicole Anderson as Miranda Collins/Miranda Collins (ancestor) * Brett Dier as Luke Matheson * Merritt Patterson as Olivia Matheson * Britne Oldford as Remy Beaumont Guest Cast *Luke Benward as Dillon *Chase Boltin as Erik *Steven Cabral as Raymond Collins *Meg Foster as Carla Grunwald *Grant James as Henry Rivers *Isabel Myers as Max *Ashley Holliday as Lilah Collins Special Guest Star *Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin Quotes Gallery Promotional |-|Images = Scared to Death 1.png Scared to Death 2.png Scared to Death 3.png Scared to Death 4.png Scared to Death 5.png Scared to Death 6.png |-|Sneak Peeks = Ravenswood 1x05 Promo "Scared To Death" (HD) Mid-Season Finale Ravenswood - Episode 5, Clip 1 Freeform Ravenswood - Episode 5, Clip 2 Freeform Behind the Scenes RW-105_Script.png Scared to Death.jpg Scared to Death 7.png Navigational Category:Ravenswood Episodes